I'll Persuade You
by ExasperateMe
Summary: Amelia Hunter: College student, socialite, mutant -and a pain in Erik Lehnsherr's ass
1. Chapter 1

**Recruitment**

* * *

><p>It was a Tuesday. Amelia Hunter was in the library of the College of William and Mary when she felt it.<p>

An itch. A tickle in the back of her mind.

She was intrigued.

Curiosity had always gotten the best of her, so she opened her mind and gave a mental scratch.

She gasped and gave a little jump in her chair. Her mind was flooded with fast moving images and loud, incoherent noises.

Just before she mentally pulled back, something caught her attention: she mentally collided with a pair of brilliant blue eyes.

* * *

><p>Four days later…<p>

Green grass, tall trees, stone buildings, and students milling about –an average day in a typical college.

Two men were headed in the general area of the library. One, wearing a cardigan, looked wistfully about as it hadn't been too long since his own college days. The other, wearing a turtle neck and a leather jacket, kept his eyes moving –taking everything in without really looking.

The man in the leather jacket spoke. "So, where's this one, Charles?"

"_She_, Erik. And don't worry we're close." The man in the cardigan, Charles, replied. He smiled distractedly. "She really is quite remarkable."

Erik frowned at how his friend's mind seemed to be elsewhere. "How is she different from any of the others?"

Charles's smile only widened. "You'll see. She has so much potential."

The men reached a staircase leading to a large and impressive looking library. At the top of the steps was a girl.

She looked normal enough in her grey pleated skirt and plum blouse. She had wide, almond-shaped eyes, the same shade of brown as her wavy hair that she wore half up. The only thing to suggest something out of the ordinary was a smile playing on her lips and a knowing look in her eyes.

Eyes that were looking directly at Charles.

The men stopped and the girl directed her gaze at Erik. She was looking at him as if he was a product on a shelf and was trying to determine whether or not he was worth the price.

The girl turned on her heel and walked into the building. Erik raised a questioning brow at Charles who merely shrugged and quickly followed the girl.

The men pursued the girl, catching glimpses of her hair and skirt as they trailed behind her. They reached the back of the library to find the girl sitting at a table for four with an expectant look on her face.

"Don't tell me you really thought I was going to walk off with two strangers. **Sit down and tell me what it is you came here to tell me –and be honest.**" Her voice was smooth and alluring.

Erik took the chair opposite the girl and was just about to speak, when Charles put his fingers to his temple and restored Erik to his senses.

Erik looked livid, but it was Charles who spoke. "That wasn't very nice. We had no intention of lying to you, but this conversation would have been best to begin with some introductions." Charles took a seat between Erik and the girl. "You need to learn to be patient."

She hadn't looked away from Erik since he sat down but she turned now to look at Charles. "Alright then."

Charles shifted uncomfortably in the chair. He had thought she would be the easiest to convince. "My name is Charles Xavier and this is my associate Erik Lehnsherr," he gestured toward Erik who was still glaring at the girl. She seemed unaffected by his friend. "We came here today because you're different –you're a mutant: a human with special abilities." Charles paused letting the girl have a moment to take in his words before he moved on to the next part of his speech –about how she wasn't alone and how they could help her.

"I know," she said simply.

Erik was shocked and angry by her words. "What do you mean you _know_?"

"I've had these _abilities_ since I was a little girl. No one I knew was different but I figured it was highly improbable that I was the only person on the planet who had some sort of power." She said this all rather dryly, annoyed by Erik's anger. "Oh. My name's Amelia Hunter –just in case you still wanted to know."

Erik and Amelia glared at each other.

"Umm… Right." Charles wasn't sure where to go from there. When they had gone to the others, Sean and Angel had been happy and relieved, Alex and Darwin had been hesitant but hopeful –this wasn't the reaction he was expecting. "Lovely to meet you Amelia. I'm glad at you willingness to accept your abilities. Erik and I –for lack of a better word– are recruiting people. People like ourselves –other mutants. To learn how to control our powers and use them responsibly, and meet other individuals with abilities of their own. If this is something you would be interested in –please join us." This wasn't going according to plan. Charles grimaced at his speech. It was rushed and he sounded like one of those boring college recruiters he had had to listen to when he had been the one being recruited.

Amelia shrugged. "I already know you're a mutant," she told Charles. "But what exactly is it that you can do?"

"I'm a telepath –like you. I can read people's minds. Though not yours –you must be blocking me. I can also communicate telepathically, make people do things –surely you know this?"

"I'm not a telepath," she said smiling. "I'm just… persuasive. I can make people do anything I want. And I can feel… what it is _they _want." Her face became serious. "You really do want to help. He just wants revenge." She gave Erik a hard look before resuming her neutral guise. "Why can't you read my mind?"

"I'm not sure. Your 'persuasiveness' must be some type of telepathy. I looked into your mind a few days ago and again today when we were looking for you –you seemed to be able to look into my head as well."

"I couldn't make sense of any of it," she conceded. "But when you're trying to read my mind I can feel it –it's like someone's knocking at my door and I have to wake up and get out of bed in order to answer."

"Come with us, Amelia. We can help you. There's so much more that you're capable of."

Amelia pursed her lips but looked at Erik. "And what exactly is it that you can do, _Erik_?"

Erik had been paying very close attention to the conversation but gave Amelia a smirk. "Let's just say I'm good with metal, _Amelia_."

The pins holding up her hair pulled themselves free and landed on the table.

Amelia wasn't pleased. "That wasn't very nice." She paused. "There's more to this than what he's saying." She was referring to Charles but talking to Erik.

"Yes."

"What's he leaving out?"

"We're helping the government by trying to stop a homicidal mutant with nefarious yet unknown plans."

She smiled. "Sounds like fun." She addressed Charles. "I'm in. I just need to get a leave of absence –since I'm assuming we don't have a set time in how long this 'mission' is going to last –give me ten minutes."

Charles was just about to tell Amelia how unlikely it was that she –or any of the others – would actually encounter Shaw and that the point _was _to meet other mutants and learn to control and use their abilities responsibly, but Erik spoke first.

"Ten minutes?" He sounded impressed.

It was Amelia's turn to smirk. "Probably five –I'm _that_ good."


	2. Chapter 2

**Leg Cramps and Road Trips**

* * *

><p>It had taken Amelia approximately two minutes to get to the administration building and less than a minute to obtain a leave of absence –she <em>was <em>that good.

She met up with Charles and Erik and told them she needed to pack a few things. _That _had annoyed Erik –but really, she going away for an unspecified amount of time and she needed essentials. Everything could be replaced but she'd be damned if she walked away without a change of underwear.

She went to her dorm (a single, because really –she wasn't sharing) and started packing. She'd call someone to handle everything else if that became necessary.

She was ready to leave. Literally and figuratively.

It wasn't particularly sane –running off with two men she just met. But Amelia figured it was better than staying were she was.

She was a twenty year old college student and she still didn't have a major, she didn't know what she wanted to do with her life, and she didn't want to do what the society she had grown up with dictated: get married.

The point of moving from Manhattan to Virginia? To get away from her parents (not that they'd notice), to get away from her social circle (not that she had actually sought out company), but most importantly so she wouldn't get bored.

Amelia was used to having all the luxuries money could buy. Her father was _extremely_ successful (something to do with banking –she didn't really care) and her mother came from old money. She was an only child and they weren't particularly close. She grew up in the care of various nannies while her parents travelled (business trips for her father). Debutant balls and dinner parties became a regular occurrence when her parents decided to spend more time at home. And for everything money couldn't buy there was her power.

So that was her dilemma: everything anyone could ever want at the palm of her had –and it was driving her mad.

In her perspective, this running off and meeting other mutants and possibly helping the government take down a madman seemed like a good idea. At the very least she wouldn't be bored.

And this not being bored thing was pretty important. She could bankrupt a city, rip people's lives apart, and have people thank her for it. She didn't want to use her abilities in such a way, but there were times when she was dangerously close to saying 'what the hell, why not?'

Amelia sincerely hoped Charles would be able to help her. He did say something about using her powers responsibly, right?

Erik was another animal altogether. She could feel what he wanted. And it sure as hell wasn't helping others. His top priority was murder –in the most painful way possible.

Because her power was limited to getting people to do what she wanted and knowing what they wanted, she learned pretty quickly how to surmise the motivations behind those wants.

Charles wanted to help because there had been no one there for him. Erik wanted revenge on Mr. Diabolical (government wanted madman she had yet to learn the name of) because of something personal –love?

Amelia walked to the designated area she told Charles and Erik she'd meet them. She was starting to have second thoughts now. Charles was nice enough. He seemed like the type of man she would have met at a party back home (minus the mutation). He was curious about her telepathy –he wanted to take her under his wing.

Erik on the other hand… she hand managed to get under his skin. Maybe she shouldn't have used her powers on him? (Not that she regretted it). And he didn't seem particularly happy at her flippant response to her abilities –how long had he believed himself alone? And she could tell he disapproved of her apparent wealth. That meant he wasn't a man of means, that meant he wasn't used to real conversations with rich people (not including Charles), that meant the other mutants he had helped recruit probably weren't like her.

Great. She was going to be learning about her abilities along side people who probably wouldn't like her.

It was okay though, her abilities might have gotten people to do what she wanted in a telepathic-persuasive way but she was also genuinely persuasive. She could win over the other mutants without using her powers if she had to.

They were waiting for her by the sycamore tree she told them about.

Not surprisingly, it was Charles who greeted her. "Excellent –you're ready."

"What can I say, I'm a light packer." She looked pointedly at Erik. She really couldn't help it –she was already under his skin, why not have some fun with it?

He looked like he was trying not to roll his eyes. "Good for you."

She opened her mouth to argue but Charles intercepted. "The car's this way." He pointed toward the main parking lot.

She followed, purse strapped around her left shoulder and carrying a moderately sized suitcase.

Apparently Charles liked Austin Martins. She was a little disappointed. "I had you pegged as a Rolls Royce type of guy."

He chuckled. "Maybe in a couple of years."

Charles began unlocking the car. She gave a small smile and turned to Erik. "I call shot gun." She was poking the bear.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You and I both know if I want it I don't have to ask your permission."

"Amelia…," Charles warned.

"Fine. If the precious seat means so much to him –by all means…"

Erik gave her a look like he was sizing her up. He pulled open the back door and dramatically gestured for her to get in.

This was going to be a long drive.

* * *

><p>A rode trip to the CIA headquarters was a lot more uncomfortable than Amelia thought it was going to be. She was getting a serious case of leg cramp. The company and conversation was far more entertaining.<p>

"So aside from the fact that this Shaw guy is working with Communist Russians, you don't really know his plans?"

"I'm afraid not." Charles was driving but doing most of the talking between him and Erik.

"And he has his own telepath –so you can't do the whole mind thing… Why did you guys decide to recruit? I know you said you don't want us fight, Charles, but then what's the point of getting us all together?"

"Hopefully it won't come to fight. But if it does…"

"It's best to be prepared." Erik supplied.

Amelia resisted a snort –Erik definitely wanted a fight. "Why isn't the CIA with you guys now? You're working with them."

She was expecting Charles to answer but it was Erik who replied –sounding like he was restraining a lot of frustration. "The government doesn't need to be involved with people like us."

Touchy subject –was he speaking from experience? "What are they like then –the other mutants?"

Erik answered again. "A lot less annoying. Nervous?"

"Please –I could care less what a room full of strangers thinks about me. I'm curious… I've never met other people like me before."

"They're young, inexperienced, and were dumb enough to join us without thinking of the consequences –you'll get along with them just fine."

"What makes you think I didn't think of the consequences? I got a leave of absence for crying out loud."

"Did it ever cross your mind that you might not come back?"

"Do I want to die? No. Am I prepared to die? Well… I don't have anything better to do."

"And what exactly does that mean?"

This was getting too personal. She didn't want Erik to know about the dangers of her boredom –that kind of information was a potential weapon. She deflected. "What about you? Assuming we all live and this Shaw gets stopped –what happens to you? Are you prepared to live?"

It seemed that was too personal for Erik to. He turned to a clearly uncomfortable looking Charles. "How much further?"

* * *

><p><em>AN: Thanks to Gollum4077 for reviewing and everyone else whose put this on their altert/favorites list and just for taking the time to read it. Please bare with me -this is the first long-ish story I've ever done. Also, I need to buckle down and do some personal work and after chapter three I'm diving into moving territory so I don't know how fast I'll be able to update. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Bond Girls**

_A/N: I made a typo in my last authors note. I ment I'm diving into movie territory. Not moving territory. Also -I'm uploading a lot of chapters because if I get these out of the way maybe I'll stop procrastinating. Here's hoping..._

* * *

><p>The CIA base reminded Amelia of the college she left not too long ago. It wasn't that impressive. Seriously, she was expecting something out of a James Bond movie.<p>

They were, however, met by a woman who could have been a Bond girl. She had perfect brown-auburn hair and she was wearing a blazer and a mini skirt. She was standing in front of the building as they parked.

Charles visibly lit up. "Ah –there's Moira."

Bless his little heart, he wanted her.

Charles got out of the car and Erik and Amelia followed. Though not as quickly –she guessed he really wanted to see this Moira chick.

Charles put his fingers to his temple and Erik gave a rueful smile.

Amelia didn't want to be left out. "What was that about?"

"Charles was just planning rematch of our last chess game."

"You play chess?"

"Is that so hard to believe?"

"I guess not. But you really don't seem the type to sit around playing a game –what with murder and revenge on your busy schedule."

Erik gave her a calculating look. He leaned in slightly to whisper. "I play lots of games."

It wasn't a pick up line and it wasn't exactly a threat. It was a test.

"If you played with me you'd lose. I'm not like Charles –I don't play fair."

His eyes seemed to have found what they were looking for in her. "Good."

Amelia wasn't quite sure what to make of what Erik wanted right now. It was like he was taking the information he was learning about her and storing it –saving it for later. Getting prepared in case he should ever have need of her.

"Amelia," Charles called out to her. She hurried to catch up. "This is Agent Moira MacTaggert. She's one of the agents responsible for bringing us all together."

"Moira MacTaggert, pleasure to meet you." Moira extended her hand for a handshake.

Surprise, surprise –Moira wanted Charles too.

"Amelia Hunter." She shook Moira's hand and asked no one in particular, "So, what's the plan now?"

* * *

><p>Apparently the plan was meeting the other mutants. It was awkward –and it had nothing to do with her. Erik was right. They were a bunch of young and inexperienced group of kids (herself included).<p>

After putting her stuff in a room with two bunk beds (for the first time in her life she would be sharing a room), she was led to a rec room that was surprisingly well decorated considering the room she would be sleeping in. And that was where she met them. Six of them to be exact.

Charles proudly made the introductions and Erik observed in a corner. Then the bastards left saying they had one more potential recruit.

Raven, Angel, Hank, Sean, Alex, and Darwin. These were the people she was supposed to be working and getting along with. And nobody was freaking talking. Well, they weren't talking of anything of importance at any rate. They were all beating around the bush and walking on eggshells.

There was some serious teenage drama going on. She could feel their wants and she could easily guess their characters.

Raven, Charles' sister (though how it was that he spoke with a British accent and she was all-American was beyond Amelia's comprehension), wanted Hank. She was having some type of existential crisis. Amelia could feel Raven's desire to fit-in and be normal wavering. She was also ridiculously pretty.

As was Angel. Seriously, these girls could have had careers in modeling. It was weird, Amelia had always prided the fact that she looked average and inconspicuous –no one would ever suspect her if she did decide to abuse her abilities– but now she was feeling like maybe being good looking was part of being a female mutant and Charles had made a mistake when he recruited her.

Digressing.

Where Raven was unsure about fitting in with society, Angel had made up her mind. Angel wanted an out. She was used to being treated poorly and she wanted to stand up and have the world treat her the way she thought she ought to be treated.

It really wasn't a surprise that Hank wanted Raven too. He was self-conscious and as equally awkward as the whole situation. He wanted to disappear –the exact opposite as Angel. He wanted not to standout –he wanted to be like everyone else. His ability must have done a number on his self esteem.

Sean was simple. He was a curly, red-haired mass of teenage hormones. He wanted answers but he also wanted fun. He also wanted to lose his virginity as quickly as possible.

Alex was the poor man's version of Erik. He was all tough-guy-mysterious-past on the outside but Amelia knew what he wanted. He was scared and he wanted help. He wanted to control and contain his power –it scared the shit out of him.

Darwin was the oldest and possibly the only one who took Charles' speech to heart. Darwin genuinely wanted to get to know the others and he wanted to help with the Shaw thing in whatever way he could. He was a nice guy.

A few hours later and none of Amelia's new acquaintances wanted to come out and talk about the reason they were there for. She was debating whether or not to use her powers to get one of them to talk when in walked Charles and Erik. By themselves. Hadn't they gone to get someone else?

Raven voiced everyone's curiosity. "What happened? I thought you bringing back someone."

"Yes, well… He wasn't as receptive to the idea as you all were." Charles was leaving something out but it was obvious he wasn't going to elaborate. "I'm sorry, I had planned on us being back sooner but traffic was murder. I'm afraid any questions you have and any really discussion about what's brought you here will have to wait until tomorrow. You should all get some rest."

Charles was right it was late. But that didn't mean they were happy to go. The seven of them marched off to their rooms like disappointed children (or reminiscent of the seven dwarves without the height or singing thing).

As they were leaving, Amelia noticed something. Erik gave Raven a look that ordinarily would have suggested romantic interest, but she knew. Erik didn't want Raven. He was saving her up too –for when he needed her.

Raven tried not to blush and looked away.

Erik caught her looking. She cocked her head –a signal that she was on to him. He smiled. She frowned.

Amelia was getting the top bunk. That sucked. She was a little paranoid she was going to fall out in the middle of the night.

"I'm going to use the restroom." Angel got her bag of toiletries and walked out of the room.

Amelia and Raven had already done their nightly, bathroom rituals so this gave Amelia the perfect opportunity to question Raven.

"So… How come you're not British?"

"What?"

"Charles is your brother, right? What's with the different accents?"

Raven struggled to describe her sibling. "Charles… is… he's kind of like my step-brother. He… saved me. We each thought we were alone but we found each other." There was a hint of a long dramatic story there.

Cryptic but she'd take it. "Hmm… What do you know about Erik?"

Raven tried not to seem ruffled. "Just what Charles told me. Survivor of a Nazi war-camp, controls metal, wants to kill Shaw."

Survivor of a Nazi war-camp? Shaw was involved somehow –she just knew it. "Intense… Listen, I'm not trying to be nosy or anything –and if you don't want to talk about it that's cool– but what's going on between you two? You and Erik?" She was so being nosy but Raven was ready to burst. Raven wanted to get all this out in the open.

"Honestly? I'm not sure. Sometimes he comes on to me but I don't know… we barely know each other. And then he says these things to me –about my power– and it makes me feel… like I might be wrong about world."

Amelia was about to prod Raven some more but Angel came back in. Perfect timing –not.

It was obvious she and Raven were in the middle of a conversation and not wanting Angel to feel left out, Amelia brought up a subject that had been bugging her.

"For someone who works in the CIA, Moira sure likes her mini skirts."

If there was one thing those catty, stuck up debutants and socialites taught her it was this: nothing brings out female bonding like talking behind people's backs. The conversation moved on and the three of them spent the night talking about the boys in the room down the hall. Poor Sean –he was such an easy target.

* * *

><p>Charles managed to get the Q&amp;A session he wanted after breakfast. There was obvious disconnect between all the recruits but it had gone pleasantly enough.<p>

Erik had lingered in the background and Amelia's eyes drifted to him every so often. His eyes had met hers and she tried to communicate facially that she was trying to figure him out –the bastard was probably smug enough to think she would be interested in him.

Sometime after lunch Charles and Erik left again (possibly to have that chess match –Amelia had seen Erik tuck away the game in his briefcase) and Moira had to go to a meeting.

Amelia was worried everyone would lapse into that awkward let's-talk-but-not-really phase again –but Sean came to the rescue.

His freckled face broke into a grin. "I checked the kitchen –there's no alcohol but let's see how much soda it takes for everyone to feel drunk."


	4. Chapter 4

**Code Names**

* * *

><p>Turns out they had more dirty little secrets than Amelia initially thought.<p>

Angel was a stripper, Alex was a convict, Darwin was a cab driver whose real name was actually Armando Muñoz, and Sean was a community college drop out. Amelia's mother would have died of mortification.

She, Hank, and Raven were the only ones who seemed to have a somewhat normal life. But considering that Raven was a runaway, Hank was a super genius, and Amelia admitted that the Elvis thing on the Ed Sullivan Show a few years back was her fault, that wasn't saying much.

This was fun –getting to know them. Everyone had loosened up and there was now a possibility that they would be able to train and work together. Plus, the conversation was getting to the good stuff –their abilities.

Raven was excited. "We should think of codenames. We're government agents now. We should have secret code names. I want to be called 'Mystique'."

"Damn! I wanted to be called Mystique!" Sean was such a smart ass.

**"**Well, tough I called it." Raven used her ability for the first time in front of them. But shifting into Sean wouldn't have been Amelia's first choice. "And I'm way more mysterious than you."

Raven shifted back and smiled coyly as everyone applauded in amazement. **"**Darwin, what about you?"

Everyone wanted to show off their abilities now.

"Well, 'Darwin's' already a nickname... and, you know, it sort of fits. Adapt to survive and all... Check this out." Darwin got up off the couch and walked over the aquarium. He then proceeded to dunk his head into said aquarium. Gills grew on the side off his face and neck. He turned his head to look at them and smiled. There was more applause. Darwin retracted his head. "Thank you!"

As a man of science, Hank was thoroughly impressed. "That was incredible," he said through the clapping.

Darwin thanked them all again. He turned to Sean. "What about you?"

Sean's face turned pensive for probably the first time in his life. "I'm going to be… Banshee!"

Hank was curious. "Why do you want to be named after a wailing spirit?"

Amelia was going to bring up the fact that Banshees were commonly _female_ wailing spirits but Sean said smugly, "You might want to cover your ears."

Everyone (not including Darwin because he could apparently adapt to anything) raised their hands to their ears. Sean leaned forward and inspected the glass cups on the coffee table. He gave a whistle/ shriek that Amelia didn't even know was possible. Sean had obviously been aiming for the glasses, unfortunately he got the window. And it was a big window. They laughed at his mistake. Sean indicated to Angel, "Your turn."

Angel stood up. "My stage name is Angel." Sean gave a suggestive whistle and Amelia momentarily worried for the other window. Angel took off her jacket, "It kind of fits." The tattoos on her back squirmed and sprang into wings.

Raven was amazed. "You can fly?"

"Uh huh, and…" Angel turned to the broken window and spat. It flew through the air and landed on some statue. Acid spit. The head of the statue disintegrated slightly. Super spit? Well at least she had wings… Angel then asked Hank, "What's your name?"

"How about Bigfoot?" Alex was an ass.

While Amelia hadn't personally seen Hank's feet she had learned about them today. They were the source of his awkward, self-consciousness.

Raven defended her man. "You know what they say about guys with big feet. And yours are kind of small..."

There were chuckles among the group. Raven and Hank awkwardly tried not to look at each other.

Darwin was the peace keeper. "Okay, now." They settled down. "Alex, what is your gift? What can you do?"

Alex started to pull his tough-guy-mysterious-past shield up. "Its not… I just can't do it. I can't do it in here."

Darwin wouldn't give up. "Can you do it out there?" He indicated to the broken window leading out to a courtyard.

"Why don't you just do it out there?" Raven echoed.

Angel and Sean begged. "Come on."

"Alex! Alex! Alex!" Raven, Darwin, Angel, and Sean were chanting his name. Only Amelia and Hank watched the display of peer pressure.

Alex only shook his head stubbornly.

Amelia leaned in toward him. The chanting stopped. "**Go outside and show us what you can do.**"

Alex got up and walked out the broken window. Everyone was looking at her. She realized her mistake. While everyone had displayed their abilities, no one had actually used them on each other. Oops.

The awkwardness was broken and they rushed after him. "Get down when I tell you," Alex told them.

"'Get down when I tell you.'" Sean mimicked.

Alex stood facing the statue and seemed to ready himself. Everyone leaned out the window. "Get back!"

They leaned back in but leaned back out immediately. "Get back!" Alex seemed to realize they weren't going to move. "Whatever…"

He rocked his body like he was swinging a hula-hoop. Red blades of energy began to swirl around him. He launched them and they flew out. One hit the already damaged statue. Slicing the torso in half. It landed with a thunk and there were flames at both statue ends.

Amelia was impressed –even if she did want to make fun of his hula-hoop moves. Alex walked back in. "Havok," she told him. "We are so calling you Havok." There were murmurs of agreement.

"And what are we supposed to call you?" Alex seemed a little sore about the whole using her powers on him thing. "What's a good name for someone who uses their ability to manipulate other people?"

"Don't be so dramatic. It's not manipulation per say… It's about wants. Besides, Hank didn't get a codename –let's come back to it later."

Alex got over it. And everyone else seemed okay with it.

* * *

><p>The dynamic of the group had done a complete one eighty. They had gone from formal, stilted conversations to dancing on the couch.<p>

Well, only Raven was dancing on the couch.

Hank was dancing upside down on the ceiling fan. (Amelia had finally gotten a look at his feet. They pretty cool in an quadrumanous sort of way.)

Angel was dancing near Raven, _above _the couch (hello Angel's wings).

And Sean and Alex were trying to beat the crap out of Darwin. It was okay though, they couldn't actually hurt him and Darwin was laughing his ass off at their attempts.

Amelia sat at the kitchen counter looking at the strangest group of people she had ever met. She had never been this happy. The place was chaos –and she loved it.

She noticed Charles, Erik, and Moira coming their way. They didn't look as happy.

Moira was pissed. "What are doing?" Everyone guiltily stopped what they were doing. "Who destroyed the statue?"

"It was Alex." Hank sounded like terrified school boy –but then again he was the only one who really did work for the government.

Raven wasn't down from her adrenaline rush. "No, Havok. We have to call him 'Havok.' That's his name now. And we were thinking…," she pointed to Charles, "you should be Professor X…," (that name had been all Raven's idea) she pointed to Erik, "And you should be Magneto." (Hank had come up with that one.)

This was bad.

Erik looked like every bad thought he had had about the group was confirmed. "Exceptional."

Charles didn't just look mad –he looked disappointed. That made it a thousand times worse. "I expect more from you," he told Raven.

Raven looked crushed.

That night they all went to bed feeling like crap.

Amelia couldn't say for sure but it felt like everything was going to be downhill from there.


	5. Chapter 5

**Real Chaos**

* * *

><p>The morning after the statue debacle, Charles and Erik left.<p>

Over bad coffee, Charles had told them they were leaving for Russia to try and intercept Shaw. Erik had lingered in the background again.

As Charles and Raven had a tension filled goodbye, Amelia had walked over to Erik (no one else wanted to get within a foot of him).

"Good luck trying to kill him."

"I don't need luck."

"If Charles is going you will –he won't let you do it."

Erik seemed to consider her words. But then he ruined it with his calculating look and said, "You really could be exceptional if you wanted. Don't let anyone hold you back."

He was trying to do that thing he did with Raven –trying to change the way she saw the world and her ability. He wanted her to see world the way he saw it.

Charles spoke to recruits. "Remember, you are guests here. Treat this place with some respect. When Erik and I come back, we'll see about running some practical sessions with your abilities."

They left with Moira and a convoy of CIA personnel and military people.

They were gone for five days when all hell broke loose.

* * *

><p>The fifth day of Charles and Erik being gone was just as boring as the last four.<p>

Really, really boring.

The recruits didn't revert back to bad conversations, but Amelia was desperate after finding out they were being confined to a wing of the CIA building. They played board games. They played pin ball. They played card games. They used the jukebox. They had used all the functions of the rec room by the third day. She was able to control herself on the forth day and early in the fifth day Hank had to talk her out of using her ability on the agents that were supposedly there for their protection.

The CIA was filled with a bunch of pricks apparently. After Charles and Erik left, it was like it was open season on the mutants. Name calling, stares –it sucked.

Amelia had never really seen discrimination in action before and being on the receiving end was terrible.

By evening, Amelia was ready to beg to be sedated until Charles and Erik got back –or have some fun and use her ability (she'd just have to make sure to make everyone forget afterward.)

Darwin and Alex were entertaining themselves with the pin ball machine. They had bonded over the statue thing.

Amelia sat in the chair nearest the couch where Sean and Hank sat. Angel and Raven sat in the couch in front of the boys. The five of them were making chitchat and Amelia was about to drag off Sean and suggest she use her powers (because surely out of all the people there, Sean would think it a good idea), when government suit wearing guys passed the repaired window (man had that window been repaired fast).

One of the suit wearing guys decided to be a prick. "Oh, I didn't know the circus was in town." He addressed Angel, "Hey come on honey give us a little," he gave an impression of wings flapping that Amelia would have found hysterical if weren't for the fact that the guy was being an ass. "No?" He looked at Hank. "Come on, let's see the foot."

Amelia had had enough. She swiftly walked to the window to make the guy do something he'd regret. But Hank held her back and pressed a button that closed the curtains. As the curtains closed the guy protested, "Hey. Hey, come on. Hey." But it wasn't the loud-mouth that caught her attention –it was the guy next to him. He looked sad and embarrassed. He didn't want to hurt them.

Amelia gave Hank a nod and they walked back to their seats.

"They're just guys being stupid." Raven was trying to sooth Angel.

"Guys being stupid, I can handle. Okay? I've handled that my whole life. But I'd rather a bunch of guys stare at me with my clothes off than the way these ones stare at me."

Raven seemed to realize something. "At us."

There was a distant thudding –almost like thunder.

Darwin looked around. "What was that?" The noise happened again. "I don't know something doesn't feel right…" He walked away from the pin ball machine and Alex followed.

The seven of them went to the window. Hank opened the curtains. There was something in the sky that they couldn't make out.

"What is that?" Darwin asked out loud.

It was a body. It fell right outside the window they were looking through. There was screaming. Amelia wasn't really sure who it was because she suddenly felt like she couldn't move.

Tactical, military-CIA guys appeared outside the window. One of them shouted. "Get back! Get back! Do not leave that room! We're under attack!"

The seven of them collectively moved back, but they continued to look out the window.

A red-skinned man was suddenly in the courtyard. One of the guards gave a pretty simple order. "Shoot! Shoot!"

What everyone wanted at that moment was both sad and horrible. People wanted to live and people wanted to kill.

Completing the order that was given wasn't so simple. The man disappeared and reappeared in various parts of the courtyard. In each area he went to, he made sure he left a lot of dead people behind. There was a struggle with a gun and the window Sean had ruined broke again. They ducked from the flying shards and Darwin used himself to shield them.

The view from the other window wasn't pleasant either. A tornado flew by and destroyed Cerebro. The red skinned man continued to kill the guards.

Darwin drew himself up. "Stay here my ass! Let's go!"

That was possibly the stupidest thing Amelia had ever heard. She let them go. They ran like chickens with their heads cut off. They screamed and followed Darwin because he seemed like he knew what he was doing.

Amelia watched the carnage play out. They were moving so fast. If they just stopped moving she could do something. She could hear Darwin arguing with a guard. There was a sound of an explosion and they came running back.

Amelia walked to the broken window. Her friends were calling her back –ironic considering what they had just done. The red skinned man had finally stopped moving. He was taunting a guard –moving another guard in front of him like a shield. Daring the other man to shoot.

Amelia spoke. "**Stop. Put your weapons down. No one's going to kill anyone.**"

The red skinned man dropped his knives. The guard dropped his gun. Amelia could hear the window opposite breaking. A Latin looking man stepped through it. He took in the scene and looked like he was going to do some damage.

She spoke to him. "**Don't hurt anyone. Just stay.**" She had them immobile and defenseless. But now that she had them she wasn't quite sure what to do with them.

There was still fighting going on outside the door. They could hear an agent pleading. "Wait! Wait! You want the mutants? They're right through that door. Just let us normal people go. We're no threat…" There was another noise. The guy was obviously dead.

The door opened.

It was Shaw. He didn't say it but as far as Amelia was concerned this was the guy that Erik was determined to kill, was working with Communist Russians, and was supposed to be in Russia. He was also wearing a pretty funky looking helmet.

He looked at Amelia and then he looked at his minions. He spoke to the room at large and confirmed his identity. "Good evening. My name is Sebastian Shaw. And I am not here to hurt you." He was telling the truth he didn't want to hurt them –he just wanted the humans dead. All of them. He looked at Amelia again. "You're not the telepath Emma told me about." He looked back at his minions. "But you're obviously trouble."

"**Don't come any further.**"

He took a step forward. He laughed good naturedly. "It's good to see that this thing works in a practical situation." He gestured to his helmet.

Amelia was scared now.

"Now, I told you I wasn't going to hurt you all –but I'm afraid she's going to have to be the exception." He was talking about her. "It seems she's already chosen a side." He walked to her. Amelia couldn't move. He didn't want to kill her but he did want to hurt her. Everyone was frozen in fear. He reached her and swung his fist forward.

Amelia's world went black.

She faded in and out of consciousness. She could hear people talking but couldn't make sense of it. She caught a glimpse of a bright red flash.

* * *

><p>It was nearing dawn when she really woke up.<p>

She was lying on a concrete bench. It was uncomfortable. Sean and Alex were standing around her.

Sean looked at her and jumped. "I think she's awake!" He was talking to someone in front of her.

Amelia tilted her head back. Hank and Raven were sitting on the bench adjacent to her.

Hank got up and did an impromptu medical exam. He checked her pupils and felt her head. "I don't think you have a concussion. Just knocked out."

Only four of them were standing around her. "What happened?"

Darwin was dead and Angel joined Shaw. He also killed the agents she had managed to save from Azazel (red skinned man).

Sometime after the sun came up, Charles' car came screeching up to them. Amelia was standing by the bench Sean and Alex now occupied.

Charles called out to Raven. He was scared. He wanted her safe. He wanted them all safe. Raven jumped up and met her brother half way. They hugged.

The display of familial affection was weird. Amelia felt like she observing a different species.

Erik walked toward the group with an expression similar to hers. Their eyes met and she lifted her chin. He had wanted to kill Shaw so bad and look at what happened. He shrugged.

Charles interrupted the silent argument she was trying to have with Erik. "We've made arrangements for you to be taken home immediately."

Raven looked she wanted to argue but it was Sean who spoke up, surprising everyone. "We're not going home."

Charles was taken aback. "What?"

"He's not going back to prison." Sean pointed at Alex.

Alex spoke. "He killed Darwin."

Charles sighed. "All the more reason for you to leave. This is over."

Over? It had never even begun.

Raven pleaded with him. "Darwin's dead Charles. And we can't even bury him."

There was silence.

"We can avenge him." Erik stated.

Sean and Alex looked hopeful.

Charles looked annoyed. "Erik a word please." Charles and Erik walked a little to the side for a private conversation –more like argument.

Avenge Darwin. Erik was using the memory of Darwin to get what he wanted. A way at Shaw.

Charles turned back to look at them. "We'll have to train. All of us. Yes?"

What the hell? Wasn't that what they were supposed to be doing in the first place?

No one argued this point.

Alex was eager. "Yeah." Great. Erik had gotten to him. He wanted revenge.

Hank ever the sensible person, pointed out a flaw. "Well, we can't stay here. Even if they reopen the department, it's not safe. We've got nowhere to go."

Charles came to some sort of conclusion in his mind. "Yes we do."


	6. Chapter 6

**X Mansion**

* * *

><p>She had a black eye. She had a black eye!<p>

Charles had revealed that they would be leaving for his home in Westchester. Then he and Moira had left to make covert arrangements.

The recruits had been shifting through their salvaged belongings when Amelia caught her reflection on one of Hank's broken lab equipment pieces. She had a black eye.

"Holy shit!"

She was standing a little away from the others and Alex was closest to her. So of course he heard her.

"What? What happened?" He walked to her alert for danger.

"I have a black eye!" It really shouldn't have been a surprise considering she had been punched in the face.

Alex was confused at her panic. "Yeah… I thought you already knew. Can't you feel it?"

Yes her face hurt, but every part of her body felt like crap so she hadn't given it much thought. "My whole body hurts –how am I supposed to pick out the pain on my face?"

Alex rolled his eyes. "Here, let me see." He took her face in his hands and inspected the bruise. Amelia was trying hard not to have a panic attack. "Trust me, I've had worse. It'll go away in a couple of days."

Amelia sighed in relief and Alex was still inspecting her bruise when Erik walked over to them. Awkward. Both she and Alex became completely still and looked at Erik out of the corner of their eyes.

While nothing romantic was going on (between her and Alex or her and Erik), Alex was still intimidated. He pushed her face away and took a step back. That hurt.

"Ow!"

Alex blinked and realized what he'd done. "Shit! I'm sorry!"

Alex was going to step forward again but he caught sight of Erik. The look on Erik's face held both amusement and that threatening-not-threatening expression that he wore all the time.

Alex stepped back again. "I'm gonna go… over there." He went closer to the others.

Coward.

Erik raised an eyebrow at her. She rolled her eyes.

"What happened to Shaw being in Russia?"

"I guess he changed his mind." He was holding information back.

"Well… I can see why you wanted to kill him." A smile stretched out on Erik's face. He threw his head back and laughed. It verged on hysterical. "I'm serious, Erik. He can't just be stopped. We have to kill him."

That shut him up. "Why do you say that?"

"He wants the humans dead. But what he wants –his plan– it'll kill us all."

"I guess we'll just have to kill him then."

* * *

><p>They were having another mini road trip. This time Amelia was riding shot gun.<p>

They couldn't all fit in Charles' car, so Moira had secured a Jeep. Charles drove Moira, Raven, and Hank. Erik drove the Jeep with Amelia, Alex, and Sean.

Sean had tried to fight her for the passenger seat but he was smart enough to back off. Charles hadn't been there so she wouldn't have had any qualms about using her ability.

The radio was crappy and Erik kept changing the stations. Once, when Erik had managed to leave the radio on one station for more than five minutes, Edith Piaf's "La Ve En Rose" came on, Erik had violently turned the dial. He had wanted revenge a lot at that particular moment.

Despite the fact that Amelia had gotten more sleep (albeit, not voluntarily) than Alex and Sean, she was still pretty tired. So when a slow song came on and Erik was about to change the station again, she said (very sleepily), "Don't –just leave it for awhile."

Erik did leave it and Brenda Lee's song about breaking it to her gently carried her to sleep.

She woke up with a cough and a snort. There was a beat of silence and then an eruption of male laughter. Amelia sat up and looked around. Erik wasn't laughing but he wanted to. She turned in her seat. Sean and Alex were cracking up.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Oh, shut up." She couldn't help the smile that escaped her lips.

The rest of the drive passed in talk and laughter. That was good –they needed that.

They followed Charles to an impressive looking mansion. There was only one flaw Amelia could think of. It was in the middle of nowhere.

Amelia was a city girl, so growing up in a place like this would have been a nightmare. She definitely would have snapped –Charles was a saint.

They got out of the car and gathered around Charles. Everyone was looking at the house –mansion.

Sean raised his eyebrows. "This is yours?"

Charles' voice was filled with determination and optimism. "No, it's ours."

Erik's voice was laced with sarcasm. "Honestly, Charles, I don't know how you survived, living in such hardship."

Raven was smug. "Well, it was a hardship softened by me." She walked to her brother and he gave her an affectionate kiss on her head.

Amelia couldn't help but voice her opinion. "I don't know how you put up with it –I would have lost my mind." Raven gave her a look so she clarified, "Both of you –this place is in the middle of nowhere."

Raven seemed to realize Amelia wasn't trying to insult her –and that Amelia was being serious. Raven rolled her eyes. "Come on. Time for the tour."

* * *

><p>It was a relatively short tour. Charles showed them where they'd each be sleeping, where the kitchen and bathrooms were, and the various places they'd be training. They convened in Charles' study.<p>

He wanted to know what happened the night of the attack. He wanted to hear it from them –not the report Moira had gotten over the phone. So they told him. In return, Charles told them what happened in Russia.

It was Erik who began the questioning afterward.

"Your powers didn't work on him?"

Amelia frowned. "No –I couldn't make him do anything. Wait… I knew what he wanted." She asked Charles. "How is that possible?"

Charles had been staring off but he met her eyes as he answered. "I have a theory. I think you might be a telepath and an empath."

"An empath?"

Hank spoke up. "Reading emotions as opposed to thoughts."

Amelia rolled her eyes. "I know what an empath is." It made sense. She wasn't reading people's minds –she was feeling what it was they wanted.

Erik brought up a good point, "How did you know his plans then?"

Amelia struggled with that one but she came up with her own theory. "I guess because… most people have a vague idea about what they want. And Shaw –well… his wants are pretty specific." That made some sort of sense. "I mean… Take yourself for example. You want Shaw dead but you don't have an exact plan you want to execute. What I don't get is why he didn't kill me… He killed Darwin."

The atmosphere became somber but Hank had his own theory. "From what we've learned, Shaw absorbs kinetic energy and then releases it as a weapon. When he got to you I think he used up all the excess energy on the guards. He was able to kill Darwin because…" He stopped there.

Alex was the personification of guilt.

The talking resumed but Amelia's thoughts drifted. Her eyes met Erik's and they started to play a game. Pointing out pretentious items in the room with their eyes. A bronze lion head. Awards for Charles' ancestors. Ridiculous looking portraits. An antique cigar box.

The game continued until Charles decided to call it a night. "I suggest you all sleep now. Tomorrow we begin training –really training– bright and early."

They all walked off to their respective rooms and Amelia welcomed unconsciousness once more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Manipulation**

* * *

><p>It was early. Too early.<p>

And Raven was perky. Too perky.

Raven had went into Amelia's room and woken her up. Amelia had tried to convince Raven to let her sleep a little more but the only things that came out of her mouth were a lot of incoherent noises.

They were walking to the kitchen together both wearing sweat pants. Raven was wearing a navy under shirt and Amelia a violet tee shirt (Raven had lent her an under shirt similar to her own but the when Amelia tried it on, more flesh than common decency dictated be revealed was on display –there was a serious height difference between them).

Hank was in the kitchen making breakfast and Raven went over to help him. Amelia sat on a chair by the table and shivered –she should have brought a sweater. "Where's everyone else?"

Hank answered her. "I think Alex and Sean are still asleep, but I saw Charles and Moira talking in the study. I'm not sure where Erik is."

"Why are you making breakfast?"

"I've been up for awhile doing some stuff –Charles let me set up a lab."

"Hmm…" It was too early.

Erik walked in after a few minutes. He was wearing gray sweats. So was Hank now that she looked. They all would have matched if it weren't for her purple shirt. She stood out.

Erik helped him self to a cup of coffee and sat down across from her. There was coffee? She looked around. There it was. She was just too lazy to get up.

Erik was looking at her funny. "What?"

"Nice shirt."

She shrugged. "I like various shades of purple."

"Well it certainly makes a statement."

"You're just jealous."

Hank brought over platters of food. "In some literature, purple is symbolic of royalty."

Raven was her hero and brought the coffee. She poured herself a cup and picked at a bagel. She felt a little bad, Hank had gone through all the trouble but she just wasn't a breakfast food type of person.

Alex and Sean chose that moment to come in (in gray sweats). A few minutes later and they practically devoured more than half the food.

Charles and Moira came in on her third cup of coffee. They weren't wearing sweats. How was that fair?

Charles seemed happy. "Excellent, you're all up. We've been coming up with a schedule for how we're going to do this. First things first. I think it only fair that we split up kitchen duty. And your each responsible for keeping your rooms in order. As for training –if you're not learning about your abilities with me, you should be conditioning physically. We don't know what facing Shaw will be like, but it's best to be prepared on all fronts."

It was decided that Hank and Raven would be in charge of breakfast (Hank because he was most likely to be awake and Raven because she wanted to be with Hank). Charles and Moira would be in charge of dinner (because they didn't trust anyone else with the serious cooking). And Alex volunteered to make lunch (he warned them to expect a lot of sandwiches). Amelia and Sean would take turns washing the dishes (because no one trusted Sean with their food and Amelia was confused when they mentioned the word spatula). Erik didn't get stuck with anything, but no one wanted to complain to his face (well, Amelia had in private but he just told her he was a war-camp survivor so he got a pass).

They were also responsible for their own laundry but Amelia was pretty sure Hank was going to get stuck doing it. Eh –Raven would help him.

* * *

><p>Amelia and Charles were outside. He told her he wanted to explore her telepathy. She was currently trying to read his mind –she was failing miserably.<p>

"I can't do this."

"Yes you can Amelia. You've caught glimpses of my mind before."

"Yeah but you were trying to read my mind too."

Charles thought for a moment. "With your empathy –you reach people's emotions… And with your telepathy you get them to do what you want… Try to reach out emotionally and then switch."

"I can't do that –my telepathy only comes out when I give an order."

"You need to control your power. Don't rely on verbal instructions. Your part telepath –use your mind."

"That's a bit rich coming from someone who has to finger himself in order to use his power."

"Finger myself?"

"Yeah –the whole fingers to the temple routine." She wiggled her middle and index fingers at him. "I admit though –I was going for a dirty pun." He gave her a stern look. He wasn't any fun. Erik would have put up a fight. She sighed. "Fine."

Amelia opened herself up. He wanted peace. He wanted everyone not to die. He wanted acceptance. She prepared herself to make him do something but stopped short and squeezed her way into his mind. It was all too much. It wasn't just his thoughts in there –it was everyone else's. She mentally pulled back and gasped for air.

"Amelia! Amelia, what's wrong?"

"How the hell do you function with all those thoughts in your head?"

Charles was apologetic. "I'm sorry, Amelia. I should have realized. It's second nature for me to overlook thoughts that aren't my own unless I try. I'll see about you practicing on someone else."

"Charles I'm curious… Thoughts are the same language people speak… What happens when you don't speak the same language?"

"Well it was a problem early on, but I started taking a few introductory courses of the most common spoken languages… Why is that a problem you'd like to work on?"

"No –it really isn't a problem. I was just curious because when I went inside your mind I could literally hear people talking –usually it's just… that I know what they want?"

"Hmm… Have you ever used your ability on someone who didn't speak the same language to make them do something?"

Amelia was a little guilty. "Maybe, a few times…"

"Interesting…" He became serious. "Amelia there's something I've been meaning to speak to you about." She was in trouble. "I've been inside your head a few times now and I know what you've been struggling with."

She wasn't going to give in that easily. "What have I been struggling with?"

"Temptation. Sometimes you'd like to give into your abilities just for the fun of it. You can't do that Amelia."

"I know that! I haven't done anything –well nothing major. I'm not Shaw!"

"No. But if you're not careful you could be. What you need is a purpose. You have a purpose now but don't let you're boredom get the best of you. You're capable of so much."

She needed a purpose. The only problem was she didn't know what it was _she _wanted.

Erik appeared out of nowhere. "Charles, Moira's looking for you."

"Thank you, Erik." He turned back to Amelia. "I'm afraid we'll have to pick this up some other time."

Amelia and Charles walked back inside. She caught Erik's eye and had the vague suspicion that he had over heard her and Charles. Damn.

Amelia left Charles and Erik with Moira. They were talking about windows and Sean. That wouldn't be good. She wanted to prolong working out as much as possible so she went to go see Hank's new lab. What she saw when she went in didn't make much sense.

Hank had some type of magnifying glass and was looking at a blue, scaly woman. She looked a little familiar. It reminded her of when Raven shifted…

"Raven?"

The blue woman looked up, looked scared, and promptly shifted back to the Raven Amelia was familiar with. "Amelia… What are you… what are you doing here?"

"Avoiding working out. Is that what you really look like?"

Raven looked scared again. "Yeah…"

"…Cool… Can I see again?"

"Cool?"

"What? Like being blue is a big deal?"

"Amelia…"

"Alright, fine. It's not something you see everyday. But –you're Raven." She turned to Hank for support. "It's not a big deal right?"

Hank looked uncomfortable. "I'm working on a serum to fix our physical… deformities."

Raven looked hurt.

"Oh…" Amelia didn't get it. It was the government-pick guys allover again. So what if they weren't 'normal'? "I guess I should go… work out."

* * *

><p>She did work out. It hurt. She had weak upper body strength. And Alex wasn't very helpful. He kept telling her she was 'doing it wrong.' She got pissed and told him she sorry she hadn't had the luxury of being in prison so she could lift weights all day. She'd be sore in the morning.<p>

She couldn't sleep so she wandered around the house. She went outside barefoot and in her pajamas and sat on a stone railing. She heard steps behind her. It was Erik.

"So… You overheard me and Charles, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"What do you make of it?"

"He's right –you do need a purpose."

"And what do you suggest I do?"

"The world is going to find out about mutants. The humans aren't going to like it –they'll resist us, experiment on us –kill us."

"You want me to fight."

"Yes."

Aside from Shaw this was what Erik wanted –a mutant rebellion. "Are my eyes yellow? Is my skin blue and do I have red hair?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"Listen, I'm not Raven –that shit's not going to work on me. Stop trying to manipulate me –it won't work."

"I'm not trying to manipulate you. I'm trying to open your eyes."

Maybe he was just trying to open her eyes but it felt a lot like manipulation.


	8. Chapter 8

**Telepathy**

* * *

><p>The good thing about Raven having breakfast duty with Hank was that it meant Amelia got to sleep more. The bad thing about Raven having breakfast duty with Hank was that Sean was the one waking her up. And he was annoying. And jumping on her bed.<p>

She kicked at him and he fell. On top of her. She pushed and he landed on the floor.

"Alright, alright. I'm leaving."

Once he was out the door, Amelia was tempted to get back under the covers. She gave a sigh and changed into her sweats and shirt.

All the recruits were there when she went into the kitchen. She took a seat next to Raven and noticed something.

"What happened to your sweater?" She asked Alex. The sleeves had been cut off, exposing his arms.

He shrugged. "I like it like this. Charles said I could do it."

"You look ridiculous."

Sean sniggered.

Erik, Charles, and Moira came in. Amelia lifted her chin at Erik. He cocked his head. She raised an eyebrow. He gave a nod. They weren't going to discuss the other night.

Charles announced the plan for the day. Alex would be working with him in the underground bunkers and Hank had developed something for Sean.

Amelia would be running with Moira because she really didn't want to lift weights again. It wasn't so bad. She wasn't very strong but she was fast. And Moira was pretty cool too –she was one of a very small number of female CIA agents.

Amelia found she had a new level of respect for the CIA agent. Moira had gotten a lot of flack for being a woman in a male dominated profession, but Moira just held her head high and did her job. And sticking up for the mutants hadn't helped her either.

They went back inside to see a very disappointed looking Alex and an optimistic looking Charles come from the underground bunkers.

Charles saw them and smiled. "Ah –we were just finishing up," referring to himself and Alex. "There's something you might want to see though…"

* * *

><p>Sean was going to fly. Or at least he was going to jump out of the window with a flying squirrel like contraption.<p>

He was nervous and kept throwing Hank dubious looks.

Sean, Charles, and Hank were getting ready for the jump. Amelia rushed to the neighboring window. And then felt three other people leaning against her to stick their heads out the window too. It was uncomfortable, but watching Sean jump would be worth it.

The anticipation was murder. And having Erik in such close proximity wasn't very helpful. She kept thinking about their conversation.

He wanted her to stop bottling up her power. He wanted it unleashed on anyone who would hurt them. It was tempting. She had spent her whole life containing her power and then using it for juvenile reasons when she was bored. She needed a purpose and Erik was just as persuasive as she was.

Sean jumped out of the window and gave a strangled screech.

He fell into the trees.

Amelia laughed and could both hear and feel the laughter coming from the people leaning on her.

Charles looked worried and Hank looked disappointed and ashamed.

Sean called out. "I'm okay!" The laughing continued. "Hank! You suck!"

* * *

><p>Considering Charles was supposed to be their leader, Hank was doing a lot of the work. He was working on a sensor for Alex, a flight thing for Sean, working on a serum, pulling kitchen and laundry duty, and who knew what else. Whenever he wasn't with Charles, Raven was glued to his hip.<p>

After the silent establishment between Erik and Amelia on not discussing their night time conversation, things went back to normal between them. Well normal for them. She still found ways to sass him and he still pretended she didn't annoy him. It was twisted but fun.

And she was learning more about the government from Moira. If it weren't for the fact that there was apparently a lot of discrimination, being a CIA agent would have sounded like a lot of fun.

She and Charles discussed her ability and theorized on it. He gave her a few more lectures on how she was supposed to use it responsibly that made her feel like schoolgirl in trouble. He wanted her to try reading people's minds again –but he wanted to supervise it. He didn't want her to abuse her ability anymore.

And working out wasn't too bad after awhile. Alex and Erik made fun of her in the beginning but decided to take pity on her and help. She wasn't as surprisingly strong as Raven but she could match Sean.

Speaking of Sean… He was going to jump again. From a satellite.

Moira and the recruits watched from outside the mansion with telescopes and binoculars. Hank, Charles, Erik, and Sean made it to the top and were setting up some equipment.

Amelia spoke out loud. "Ten bucks says he chickens out."

Alex laughed. "I'm not stupid enough to take that bet."

Raven shushed them. "I think he's going to do it!"

Sean was looking out over the satellite and wavered. Then Erik pushed him. Sean screamed. And flew.

Amelia laughed. Trust Erik to endanger someone's life to get the results he wanted.

Moira was relieved but still a little mad. "He could have seriously hurt him."

"He wouldn't have done it if he thought Sean would die." That probably wasn't true but Amelia said it anyway.

Sean and the others came back sometime later. Sean was very smug about the whole thing but didn't want to get anywhere near Erik. It was understandable.

Charles was flushed with success and told Amelia to meet him outside for another telepathy session. She waited and was confused when Charles came out with Erik by his side.

"Why's he here?"

Charles beamed. "He's here to help."

"I don't think pushing me off the roof is going to help me read people's minds."

Erik smirked. "You never know…"

Charles sighed. "Reading my mind is obviously too dangerous for you and when you mentioned the language barriers of telepathy it got me to thinking… Everyone else here can't help but think in English and it's not Erik's first language… He's agreed to volunteer because you won't understand anything."

She pursued her lips and looked at Erik. He didn't want her in his head. He was doing it for Charles. "Thanks."

Erik sighed in frustration. "Let's just get this over with."

Amelia took a deep breath. She reached out, felt what he wanted, and squeezed her way into his mind like she'd done with Charles. It wasn't overwhelming. But it was all very German.

It was like watching different pieces of a foreign film. A horror film. At high speed. She saw what happened in Russia. She saw Erik being saved by Charles. She saw Erik in the CIA base. She caught glimpses of Erik killing people. A lot of people. She didn't understand the thoughts, but she understood the emotions –his wants.

She pulled back and looked at Erik uncertainly. "Your thoughts are very… German."

Erik gave her a look. "Thanks."

Charles inquired. "You didn't have any difficulty accessing his mind?"

"No. Not really… Reading people's minds isn't my first instinct and I have to put a lot more effort into it, but I think I could do it as long they aren't telepaths –and speak the same language."

Charles wasn't done with the session. "Amelia, we know you can use your 'persuasive' ability on people who don't speak English with your voice. I want you to go back inside Erik's mind and give him an order –mentally."

"What do you want me to make him do?"

Charles hesitated and looked at Erik. "What do you feel comfortable doing?"

Erik thought for a moment. "Nothing you'll be tempted to tell the others."

There went her plan of making him give Charles a passionate kiss. She'd think of something. She went back inside his mind. It was easier now that she'd been in there before. She pushed a thought into his head.

Nothing happened.

She furrowed her brow in concentration. She pushed the thought into his head again.

Erik made as if to sit down on a chair. But there wasn't a chair –so he fell on his ass.

Erik looked up at her and glared. She smiled.

Charles was happy too. "Excellent! Erik can you tell us how Amelia's telepathy was different from my own?"

Erik looked at his friend. "She's obvious." (What did that mean?) "The first time she tried to make me sit, it wasn't an order. It was a thought. A one sided conversation in my head." (Oh.)

Charles was unperturbed. "Well, I'm sure once she has some practice that won't be a problem. Thank you, Erik." It was a dismissal.

Erik left and threw Amelia a glare. She shrugged.

She turned back to Charles. "There's something I didn't want to tell you in front of Erik…"

Charles sighed. "Yes –I thought as much. What is it?"

"When I was in his head… It's true I didn't understand the language of his thoughts –but… I felt… I knew what he felt."

"I figured that was a possibility…"

"You didn't tell him did you?"

"Yes, I did. I've already been inside his head. I assured him that while you would see through his mind and emotions, I would block anything he didn't feel comfortable with you seeing."

"Oh… That's good…" He had showed her those things for a reason. He wanted to open her eyes a little bit more without alarming Charles.

"You're right, telepathy isn't your first instinct, but I think you could manage it if you tried. Just remember what I've told you about maintaining control."

"I'm trying Charles."

"I guess that's all any of us can do."

Amelia and Charles went back inside. The rest of the day passed like all the others since they'd moved to the mansion.


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh Crap**

* * *

><p>After all of Charles' lectures, it was Moira that really made Amelia question her potential for destruction.<p>

They had just finished a run when Amelia decided to voice a few things that had been on her mind.

"Moira… Why did you decide to trust us? I mean after what you saw with Shaw and the Hellfire Club –why did you want to work with us?"

Moira looked at her like the answer was obvious. "There's good and bad in all of us. Mutant, not mutant, Black, White, male, female –it doesn't matter. I've put up with a lot of crap with the higher ups in the CIA but the ones that really respect me don't even think twice about the fact that I'm a woman. I trust you because you're you."

That reminded Amelia of what she had told Raven about being blue. "Thanks."

Moira smiled. "No problem. I hope the feelings mutual."

Moira had said it jokingly but that made her think of Erik. He didn't want to believe the humans would accept them. Maybe Moira was just the exception.

Why did everything have to be so complicated?

She sighed but gave Moira a smile. They walked back toward the mansion and passed Charles and Hank. They were in sweats. They were going to run.

Amelia gave Hank a thumbs for good luck. He smiled weakly.

She wandered the mansion for a while (avoiding Sean so she wouldn't get stuck with the dishes) before deciding that she should probably work with the weights again.

She was a few feet from the entrance when she heard Erik.

"If you're using half your concentration to look normal, then you're only half paying attention to whatever else you're doing. Just pointing out something that could save your life." There was the sound of something heavy and metal moving. "You want society to accept you, but you can't even accept yourself."

He was talking to Raven. He was trying to open her eyes too.

Amelia was mad. Suddenly and inexplicably mad.

Oh dear God. She was jealous.

Erik came out of the weight room and away from the entrance but stopped when he saw her.

Amelia hadn't had time to process her feelings so they were written allover her face. And Erik was tying to read it.

He cocked his head to the side. She stood there. He furrowed his eyebrows. She stood there.

A look of something like realization came over Erik's face. Amelia felt nothing but terror and panic. Erik looked like he was getting prepared to say something but Amelia spun around and practically ran away.

She bumped into Hank in the kitchen. He looked mad and hurt. But mostly hurt.

They looked at each other awkwardly. They were both upset and obviously didn't want to have an emotional heart to heart.

But Amelia didn't want to be alone while she stewed in her feelings. "Want to go hide in the lab?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

><p>They hid in the back and sat on the floor side by side with their feet in front of them. A table was to their backs. If anyone came in they wouldn't be noticeable.<p>

This was ridiculous. She was hiding because a boy, well man (Erik was definitely not a _boy_), hurt her feelings. But how did he hurt her? Really? He wanted all the mutants to feel the same way he did. Had she really thought that she was so special and he only wanted to convince her? But then why wasn't he having private conversations with Alex, Sean, or Hank?

Was it possible…? Did she… _like _him?

Amelia shuddered at the thought. He was smart –he knew more languages than anyone she'd ever met. He was funny –he always matched her smart ass comments. She liked being in his company. And yeah okay… she supposed he was good looking. Extremely good looking. In that dangerous and mysterious way.

But he was also screwed up. Shaw had messed him up. People had messed him up. _Humans _had messed him up.

Amelia wasn't perfect either –far from it. But she couldn't like him. It was _Erik._ At most they were friends and the rest of the time she was saying things to purposely annoy him.

But she was jealous, wasn't she? Crap. She did like him.

It wasn't some silly crush. And she wasn't under the delusion that she was in love. But she liked him.

But what did everything he had said to her mean now? Since he _wasn't _trying to convert Alex, Sean, or Hank, did that mean he thought she and Raven were weak and easily manipulated? Because he didn't want Raven. But there he went trying to flirt and say things that would make Raven question what she originally wanted. So that meant he didn't want Amelia too. He just wanted them to see things differently.

Amelia sighed. She didn't want to think about it anymore. "So… Want to talk about it?"

"Alex is a jerk –but no. Not really."

"Hank… This serum that you're working on… I know you know that I don't agree with it –but it's your choice. I just want to make sure you're doing it for the right reasons. Do it for you –not because you think people will like you more if you look a certain way."

"Thanks. But I _am_ doing this for me. I want to be comfortable with who _I_ am. But seriously, thank you."

"Sure."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Nope."

They continued to hide until Amelia's stomach grumbled loudly and Hank had to pee.

* * *

><p>There was only one way Amelia could deal with her new found feelings for Erik. Denial, denial, denial.<p>

She was pretty good at it.

The night before had gone smoothly enough. She and Hank had hid until after dinner so as to avoid everyone. Raven had come looking for Hank with bottles of soda and a plate of twinkies –what she saw was Hank doing lab science-y stuff and Amelia rummaging the drawers for food. Amelia had left to give them some privacy –but she stole the twinkies.

She managed to act normal during breakfast. Hank managed to act normal around Alex too.

It was after lunch that Erik managed to get her alone.

She was washing the dishes (damn Sean!) and a fork kept slipping from her hands.

She turned around and gave Erik a glare. "Very funny."

"I thought so." He walked closer to her. "You overheard me talking to Raven, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"What do you make of it?"

"I think you made a good point. It doesn't matter to me if she's blue."

"It doesn't?"

"No. But it's up to her to decide."

"I see…"

She rolled her eyes. "Are you going to let me wash the dishes now? 'Cause believe me –this doesn't make me very happy. And if you're going to keep on badgering me, I'll make you do them."

"Don't let me get in your way."

He left and Amelia sighed in relief. She dodged a bullet.

Later that night Hank and Alex seemed to have buried the hatchet. Alex managed not kill anyone despite Charles' insane plan involving Hank's sensor, a dummy, and he and Hank as potential dummies. Near death experiences worked wonders.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter -I'm not good at emotional revelations._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chocolate**

* * *

><p>They had to make a supermarket run.<p>

Moira was going so Amelia, Hank, and Raven volunteered to go with her to get out of the house (Amelia's black eye having finally healed). Charles lent Moira his car with the expressed condition that under no circumstances was Raven allowed to drive (something about a squirrel…) –he added Amelia to that condition after some consideration.

It was good to get out of the mansion. The real world was something that seemed like a distant memory. All the mutant training gave the outside world a surrealistic quality that made Amelia question the normalcy that she was now accustomed to.

What sucked was how very little clothes she had. She hadn't packed much to begin with and after the attack at the CIA base her clothing options were even more limited. She wore a navy skirt and light yellow blouse Moira lent her. Raven was lucky that they were staying at her house –she had an extensive closet.

It was relatively busy and given that they were shopping for eight people, the market run was time consuming. They got the necessities (food, detergent, bathroom stuff, etc.) but they also added some stuff (twinkies for Hank and Raven, bars of chocolate for Amelia, and a bottle of champagne for a very red faced Moira who mumbled something about Charles when Raven and Hank left in search of toothpaste).

They left the store and college looking kids were handing out pamphlets and flyers. Amelia took one that was thrust under her nose. She gave it a look –something about a Civil Rights Act. That sounded interesting.

They managed to fit everything in the trunk –_that _was a miracle.

Raven dictated the radio station from the back seat with Hank. She told Amelia to stop when she heard The Crystals' "He's a Rebel." It was hilarious –as much as Raven liked the song, it was Hank that sang along.

They got back to the mansion and the four of them made fast work of putting the items away. It was good considering that Sean and Alex bolted when Moira seemed about to ask for help and Erik and Charles were no where to be found.

Amelia went to the library with Moira and Hank and Raven went to the lab. Moira started turning on the television and Amelia looked out the window.

Charles and Erik were directly outside. And Charles had a gun to Erik's head –his _head._

She watched in horrified fascination as Erik seemed to encourage Charles to shoot him. Amelia was pretty sure Erik would be able to deflect the bullets but she knew Charles wouldn't do it. If Erik wanted someone to shoot him, he should have asked her.

Charles put the gun to his side and seemed to lecture Erik. She couldn't really tell what they were saying and they had turned around so she could only see their backs. Charles was doing the finger-temple routine and then Amelia noticed what Erik was trying to do. He was moving the freaking satellite.

"Amelia?"

"I'm not doing anything –wait… What?"

Moira gave her a questioning look and walked over. She looked out the window and turned back to Amelia. "Can you go get the others? The President's address is about to start. That should give us some clues about Shaw's plans. Everyone should be here." Moira looked out the window again and then looked back at Amelia.

"It's not what you think."

"I didn't say anything…"

"I'm gonna go get the others now…"

"Alright…"

Amelia got Sean and Alex out of the weight room with the assurance that they were finished putting away the stuff from the market. Then she got Raven and Hank out of the lab and they met up with the others in the library as Charles and Erik were going in. Erik had the gun in his hand.

Amelia raised her eyebrows. Erik gave a self-satisfied smirked. Amelia sneered. Erik smiled. A real smile.

Charles and Moira settled around the TV. Kennedy was on the screen.

"_It shall be the policy of this nation to regard any nuclear missile crossing the embargo line that surrounds Cuba as an attack by the Soviet Union on the Untied States requiring a full retaliatory response upon the Soviet Union…_"

Erik pointed at the screen with the gun. "That's where we're going to find Shaw."

Alex was doubtful –the idiot. "How do you know?"

Charles answered, "Two superpowers facing off and he wants to start World War III. He won't leave anything to chance."

Amelia held back the 'duh' she wanted to say.

Erik looked at the group. "So much for diplomacy. I suggest you all get a good night's sleep."

Amelia looked back at the screen. Kennedy seemed to echo what Charles and Erik felt. "_...ultimately leads to war._"

* * *

><p>Amelia was in the kitchen trying to sneak one of her contraband chocolate bars someplace she could enjoy in private when Erik snuck up on her.<p>

She gave a shudder/ jump/ shriek.

He smiled again, "What _are _you doing?"

"Nothing…" She sighed. She could share with him. It was Sean she didn't want to share with –he'd take them all. She held out the chocolate. "Want some?"

A faraway look came over Erik's face. "No." He looked her in the eyes and seemed to come back to reality. "Thank you."

She was uncomfortable now. "I'll save it for later."

He took a step forward. "You should have it now –you might not get the chance tomorrow."

Amelia gulped –and it wasn't from the mention of possible death. "I'll take my chances." She noticed he still had the gun. "I saw you and Charles outside earlier –you should have asked me to shoot you. I can't guarantee I would have aimed at your head though…"

His smile widened. "That's good to know." His smile dropped a bit and his eyes narrowed a fraction. "You're really willing to take your chances?"

"Of course –I don't think anyone in this house would be willing to let me die. You wouldn't let me die. Would you?"

His smile was gone and he looked her dead in the eye. "Never."

She felt like hyperventilating but she met his stare. "Unless it came down to saving me or killing Shaw." He looked away. "Don't worry –if comes down to it, I'd do the same thing."

He looked back at her. He whispered, "Exceptional."

He wanted her. Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit.

How did she not know this before? –Because she didn't want to.

She wasn't sure if he was going to kiss her or what. It didn't matter though –Sean came in.

She shuddered/ jumped/ shrieked. Sean laughed but then something caught his attention. "Is that chocolate?"

"Son of a –"

* * *

><p>She managed to persuade Sean she only had one chocolate bar –they split it. Even if he did get the bigger piece –she had a secret stash.<p>

Dinner was earlier than usual and nobody ate as much.

Everyone split up afterward. Charles went to his study with Erik (chess match). Moira went to make some phone calls to update the CIA (from the looks of it she was meeting up with Charles later –that champagne bottle was going to get some use). Hank went back to the lab (he seemed happy about the serum). And everyone else went to their rooms.

Amelia took a shower and tried to relax. It was pointless. She left her room to find someone to bug.

She was looking for Raven and she found her. Coming out of Erik's room. Naked and blue.

She managed to hide from Raven when she passed. But Erik saw her.

She looked at him. He looked back.

She turned around to look for someone else to bug.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kiss with a Fist**

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is the shortest chapter yet but hopefully still good. _

_Note to Evenlight: what you requested was always part of the plan…_

_Don't know what happened but I'm reposting this_

* * *

><p>She didn't want to interrupt anything that might have been going on between Charles and Moira. And Amelia didn't want to be near Raven (not that she was mad at her –Raven didn't know what a douche Erik was). Hank would have been the preferable option but if Raven was coming out of Erik's room that meant the two of them had had a fight –she didn't want to deal with anyone else's problems. That left Sean or Alex. Sean would read too much in a late night visit. Alex it was then.<p>

She knocked on his door and waited for him to answer.

He was confused, "Amelia? What are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep."

He seemed to know there was more she wasn't saying. He stood back and let her in.

They sat on the floor and played poker.

Alex looked at his cards but spoke, "So… Tomorrow the world could end."

"Yup."

"Scared?"

Amelia had to think about that one. "No… I'm really not."

Alex swallowed. "I am."

"I know." He rolled his eyes at her, but Amelia continued, "But I guess you'll think it's worth it if we avenge Darwin."

"It's not just about Darwin anymore –this is bigger than that."

He was telling the truth. He still wanted revenge but not like after Shaw's attack. She tried for some levity, "So if the world doesn't end tomorrow, what are you going to do afterward?"

He smiled, "Hopefully not go to prison. You?"

"I don't know… I haven't thought that far ahead."

Amelia kicked Alex's ass at poker (empathy/ telepath –she did say she didn't play fair. Oh wait –she said that to Erik.) After being perhaps a bit too smug (for the umpteenth time), Alex kicked her out (he was such a sore loser –of course it didn't help that she slipped up and he felt her poking around in his head).

* * *

><p>She went back to her room. Erik was there.<p>

He stood on the far side of the room, looking out her window. His back was to her. She couldn't see his face. He spoke, "I kissed her."

Nothing had happened between her and Erik. She could pretend she _didn't _want something to happen. "She's blue now. I guess you opened her eyes." She smirked. "Are you going to try that on me now? –I told you it wouldn't work."

He turned around. "I don't want her."

Amelia dropped her pretenses. "I know. But you don't exactly want me either –not really." She changed the topic before he could speak. "It's ironic don't you think –all this hate you have for humans. The belief that we're superior to them –Shaw put that in you. That man you want to kill so much –he really did a number on you."

He blinked. "You're magnificent. You're not even using your power and you could have me wrapped around your finger."

"Stop it." He was trying to distract her. "Once you're done here with me are you going to try and persuade Hank?" He didn't say anything. "Sean? Alex?" He looked away. "I didn't think so."

He looked back at her. "They don't want to see the world for what it is. You and Raven –you both have so much potential."

"So what –flirt with us until we see things your way?"

"Raven needs to know she's beautiful the way she is –so yes. I kissed her." He walked toward her. "Say the word and I'll tell her everything."

She could feel his words –they were intoxicating. "You want me for my power. You want me to help mold the world in your vision."

He was closer now. "Yes –but that doesn't mean I don't want you."

They stood there looking at each other. And then they threw themselves at one another.

It was possibly the most violent kiss Amelia had ever had. Erik's fingers were digging into her back and she was pulling at his hair. They were both trying to pull each other as close as possible.

Their lips pressed against one another. It wasn't gentle –it was an attack. Teeth clashed against teeth and flesh.

Erik was happy. He was getting what he wanted. Amelia –and her power.

She shoved him away.

They were both breathing heavily.

He didn't just get to kiss her and think everything was better. That she would just go along with him. He kissed someone else and he wanted to use her as a weapon.

She punched him.

Just the way he and Alex taught her during training.

She was the only one who got to decide what she wanted and what she did with her abilities.

His head snapped back and he rubbed his jaw. He spoke breathlessly, "I hurt you. And for that I'm sorry. But things are going to change –the world isn't going to want us. You need to find out where you stand: with us or the humans. What's coming is bigger than you and me. You need to be ready to set aside our differences so we can work together."

Amelia wasn't sure what was going to happen after tomorrow. She just wanted to live through it. "Let's just kill Shaw and figure it out from there."

They stood there. Incredibly close. She could smell him.

He leaned in and opened the door around her. He walked out and shut the door behind him.

He was gone.

If kissing Erik had made Raven open her eyes, then Amelia wasn't sure what to make of this –she felt like she needed glasses.


	12. Chapter 12

**Suit Up**

* * *

><p>Two hours of sleep. At most Amelia had managed two hours of sleep. Considering she was going to be in a life threatening situation, two hours of sleep probably wasn't a good thing.<p>

She dressed in the first pair of clean clothes she saw and went down to the kitchen. Charles and Moira were there. So was a very blue Raven.

Breakfast wasn't made. Something was wrong.

Amelia finally noticed something else out of the ordinary for Raven. "Where's Hank?"

Raven looked to Charles but replied, "I'm not sure…"

Charles sighed at Raven and addressed Amelia, "He told me yesterday we were all to meet at the lab. Breakfast is going to have to be an individual responsibility today."

"That's okay. I don't think I could eat even if I wanted to." She served herself a cup of already made coffee.

Moira looked both nervous and determined. She rolled Amelia an apple. "Trust me; you're going to need all the strength you can get."

Amelia took the apple. It wasn't much but it was all the food she'd be able to keep down.

Five quick cups of coffee (extremely quick –scalded tongue quick) later, and Alex, Sean, and Erik came in. Erik was wearing a purple turtle neck. She tried not to read too much into that.

Everyone managed to get some food down their throats and then they headed to the lab. There was a note on the door: _Gone to the airbase, bring the crate marked X. Hank._

Charles opened the door. The room was a mess. Completely and utterly trashed. They all walked in with wide eyes and trepidation.

Erik broke the silence. "What the hell happened here?" No one answered. They reached the back of the lab. There was a huge metal crate with black tape in the form of an X. Charles opened it and they all took a look. Erik's voice was droll, "Hank has been busy."

Dear lord… There was no way she was going to be wearing _that._

Alex seemed be aligned with her thoughts. He asked aloud, "Do we really have to wear these?"

Charles answered (a bit snarky for him), "As none of us mutated to endure extreme g-force or being riddled by bullets, I suggest we suit up."

* * *

><p>They ended up getting dressed at the airbase. They had all had to squeeze into the jeep. Apparently Hank borrowed Charles' car. Charles hadn't been too happy about that.<p>

Amelia, Raven, and Moira dressed in the ladies room. The jumper suit thing was weird. The material looked like, but wasn't quite leather. And it was surprisingly comfortable. It was blue and yellow. Hank really needed to learn about discretion (but man, could he stitch) –weren't they supposed to blend in and be camouflaged?

Moira didn't match. She wore a green suit actually approved by the government.

Amelia tied her hair back in a braid. Raven had zipped up her suit to her cleavage. Amelia looked down at her own suit. It was zipped all the way up. She looked at Moira –her suit wasn't zipped up all the way either. Was there some kind of unspoken rule that the women had to show as much skin as possible? She left her zipper were it was.

They went out to meet the guys.

Amelia tried not to stare. Erik looked even more dangerously handsome. The bastard.

They stood in a line in front of a sleek and fast looking jet. Moira went to make a quick call to the CIA. Amelia stood by Charles –she didn't want to be near Erik. He was too much of a distraction.

Standing around waiting was getting annoying. Raven was concerned though and she raised a question Amelia had asked earlier. "Where's Hank?"

A voice gravellier than Hank's called out. "I'm here."

Amelia looked toward the hanger door. The outline of a man was visible. The outline got closer and it didn't look like a man quite as much.

Charles was confused. "Hank?"

The outline stopped being an outline. Amelia felt her jaw drop. Hank was… blue… and fuzzy… He looked… pretty freaking cool.

Hank reached them. He didn't meet their eyes but spoke, "It didn't attack the cells. It enhanced them. It didn't work." He was disappointed and ashamed.

Raven reached out to him. "Yes, it did, Hank. Don't you see? This is who you were meant to be. This is you. No more hiding."

Erik clapped Hank on the shoulder. "You never looked better, man."

Amelia felt like slapping a hand to her forehead. Erik was an idiot. Unfortunately Hank thought that was a pretty stupid thing to say as well. He reached out and grabbed Erik by the throat –choking him. This being blue and fuzzy thing really wasn't good for Hank's temper.

Charles sprang forward. "Hank!"

Hank snarled and was completely focused on Erik. "Don't mock me!"

Charles pleaded some more, "Hank, put him down immediately –please. Hank! Hank!"

Hank wasn't letting go. Erik's face was turning a nasty shade of red.

Amelia stepped forward and placed a hand on Hank's shoulder. She spoke calmly, "**Hank, let him go**."

Hank let go and Erik dropped to his knees.

Erik looked up at Hank. His voice was raspy, "I wasn't."

Erik got up and his eyes met Amelia's. Her breath caught in her throat.

She looked at him. He looked back.

They weren't having a silent argument or conversation. They just looked.

Alex spoke and Amelia snapped out of it. "Even I got to admit you look pretty badass. I think I got a new name for you: Beast."

Hank gave a growl.

Sean wasn't concerned with Hank's looks anymore. He was looking at the jet. Absolutely terrified. He looked at Hank. "You're sure you can fly this thing?"

Hank might have looked like a beast but at the mention of the jet he was normal, geeky Hank again. "Of course I can. I designed it."

Moira walked back and did a double take when she saw Hank. But then they started talking about the jet and the plan and she just shrugged and went with his new look.

They trooped in and took their seats. Hank was going to fly and Moira was sitting in the jet's version of a commercial plane's cockpit next to Hank.

Amelia sat next to Alex and across from Sean. Now if she wanted to look at Erik (who was sitting on Alex's other side) she'd have to lean around and crane her neck –that would raise a few eyebrows. Her seat was strategic.

Hank spoke, "This plane is pretty fast. If any of you get motion sickness, I apologize in advance."

The jet started moving and Amelia felt butterflies in her stomach. She was regretting not sitting next to Erik. She took a deep breath and the jet was in the air. She suddenly felt very calm –everything was going to be alright. It had to be.


	13. Chapter 13

**Crash**

* * *

><p>Hank was actually a pretty good pilot. And he was right the jet <em>was <em>fast.

Amelia supposed they were near the embargo line because Hank seemed to be slowing down the jet.

Plus, while she couldn't actually see Hank, he still sounded worried, "It looks pretty messy out there."

Charles put his fingers to his temple and then snapped his eyes open. "The crew of the Aral Sea are all dead. Shaw's been there."

Amelia heard Erik. "He's still here, somewhere." He was mad. And frustrated. She wished she could see his face. Why did she sit here again?

Charles spoke again, "He set the ship on course for the embargo line."

Moira was in government mode. "If that ship crosses the line, our boys are going to blow it up. And the war begins."

And Shaw would win.

Charles looked like he was having an internal chess match and then like a light bulb went off in his head. "Unless they're not are boys."

Amelia knew what Charles wanted to do –but she wasn't prepared for it.

Hank jerked the plane to the side in an attempt to dodge the missiles Charles had the Russians unleash on their own ship. It felt like a roller coaster –only not so pleasant. In fact it was extremely unpleasant –her guts felt like were trying to find a way out of her body. Raven was screaming and Amelia clenched her lips together so she wouldn't join in.

"Hold on!" Charles' warning was a bit too late.

Hank gave a snarl and adjusted the plane.

The plane was still sideways but it didn't feel like a death trap anymore.

Hank spoke, "A little warning next time, Professor."

Charles sounded slightly embarrassed, "Sorry about that. You all right?'

Amelia wasn't sure how to answer that. Her head was spinning.

Sean gave a sarcastic and barely there, "Yeah."

Everyone caught their breath and Moira said dryly, "That was inspired Charles."

"Thank you very much, but I still can't locate Shaw."

Erik was mad and frustrated again. "He's down there. We need to find him now."

Charles looked to their pilot. "Hank?"

Hank looked to Moira. "Is there anything unusual on the radar or scanners?"

Moira took a second but said, "No. Nothing."

Hank was exasperated. "Well, then he must be underwater. And obviously, we don't have sonar."

Erik gave a frustrated sigh but Amelia was looking wide eyed at Sean. She knew what he decided before he said it out loud.

Sean looked determined and confident, not cocky, –not like the usual Sean. "Yes, we do."

Charles was surprised but happy. "Yes, we do."

Charles, Erik, and Sean unbuckled themselves and headed for the back of the plane. They grabbed at the metal bars and Charles yelled, "Hank, level the bloody plane!"

The plane was horizontal again. Amelia twisted her head to get a better view –now that she could look at Erik without feeling weird. Even if was just his back.

Sean looked alarmed as Erik got closer. "Whoa! You back right off!" Erik took a step back and held up his hands. Sean looked to Hank. "Beast, open the bomb bay doors!"

Amelia caught a glimpse off light from the bottom of the plane and then the wind got very loud.

Charles was yelling at Sean –trying to lecture him before he dropped out of the plane to help locate a madman. Amelia supposed Sean could hear Charles though. And then he jumped out.

Moira talked into the radio, "Alert the fleet, they may want to take their cans off."

There was a tense silence and the only noise Amelia could hear was the engine and the wind. Charles yelled, "Banshee's got a location on Shaw!" He turned to look at Erik and Amelia knew they were having some sort of conversation. She just didn't know what it was about.

Erik was going to try and raise Shaw's submarine.

Amelia was pretty sure he could do it. But still –a _submarine_.

Hank lowered something on the plane and Charles and Erik headed for it. Amelia caught Erik's eye before he disappeared.

She lifted her chin. He gave a nod.

He could do it.

She could see Charles yelling things at Erik like he had with Sean. Charles had his fingers to his temple.

Amelia could feel from Charles and Erik when the plan was going south. It was going to be bad. Very, very bad.

Charles was desperate and Amelia could hear him as yelled for Erik. "Erik, take my hand!"

Hank called out to the group. "Oh. Hold on, guys. It's gonna get bumpy."

Amelia could see what was happening from the window. It was a tornado. Like what happened at the CIA base. Only they were on a plane –this couldn't be good.

Amelia shut her eyes and clenched her lips. The sensations were unpleasant again. She heard Alex next to her give a grunt. But then she heard Charles. "Erik, take my hand!"

Erik still wasn't on the plane. Her eyes snapped open. The bastard better not die.

There was an alarm going off and then she saw Charles helping Erik into the plane. He was in the plane –he was going to live. Amelia could handle the unpleasant plane sensations –he was going to live.

And then the plane crashed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Clash of the Titans**

* * *

><p>Being in a plane crash was painful. Amelia had initially been afraid for Charles and Erik –unlike her and the others, they weren't harnessed in. But then she got distracted –crashing plane and all that.<p>

Her body was fighting to tumble along with the motion of the plane but the seatbelts kept jerking her back. The only reason she wasn't screaming was because she couldn't. The jerking of the plane didn't seem to stop Raven though.

It stopped moving. She was upside down but the jet stopped moving. She was alive. She looked around –so was everyone else.

Amelia fumbled with the seatbelts keeping her in place and heard as Charles rushed to Moira. She didn't want anyone to help her –especially not Erik. She was no damsel in distress.

She managed to get herself free. That was a huge mistake. She landed painfully and watched as Erik helped Raven and Alex got himself out. Wait… It was too painful… something wasn't right…

Amelia looked at her right shoulder. It was dislocated. She nearly passed out from the shock but then Hank was there doing another impromptu medical exam.

Hank hesitated. "Amelia, we're going to have to pop this back in place…"

"I know. Just do it."

"I'm not sure if I can… I don't know if I'll be able to temper my strength… I don't want to hurt you."

Erik made his presence known. "I'll do it."

Amelia groaned. "Of course you will."

Hank helped her up and Erik was suddenly very close to her.

He was looking into her eyes. Trying to comfort her and make sure she could take whatever having your shoulder popped back in felt like.

Amelia gave a frustrated sigh. "Let's just get this over with."

Erik positioned his arms on her and then made eye contact again. "This is going to hurt."

She kept her eyes open and her mouth shut. It hurt just as bad as landing –this is what she got for not being able to admit when she needed help. Amelia couldn't help the muffled groan that escaped her throat.

Erik finished fixing her and took a step back. Amelia slumped her shoulders and breathed heavily.

She looked up and everyone was staring at her. "I'm okay…"

It was back to the business at hand –Shaw.

Charles brought them all back to reality. "I read the teleporter's mind. Shaw is drawing all the power out of his sub. He's turning himself into some kind of nuclear bomb."

Moira looked at some instruments in the jet. "We got no time. The Geiger count is going out of control." Everyone had moved toward the windows.

"Moira this is what we're going to do… Get on the radio and tell them to clear the fleets out immediately."

Erik was obvious. "I'm going in." He had to be the one to kill Shaw –no one else would do it.

Charles continued with the plan. "Beast, Havok, back him up. Erik I can guide you through once you're in," Azazel, Angel, and the tornado guy were visible through the windows. "But I need you to shut down whatever it is that's blocking me, then we just hope to God it's not too late for me to stop him."

Erik gave a quick, "Got it" as he rushed out of the plane to join Hank and Alex.

Charles shouted a quick, "Good luck."

Raven and Amelia made to follow but Charles called out to them. "Raven, Amelia –stop!"

They stopped in their tracks and Raven turned to Charles. "I'm going to help them."

"We don't have time for this. If anything comes in that entrance, you're taking care of it, yes?"

Raven was pissed. "Fine."

Charles turned to Amelia. "You're my back up –if anything gets out of my control, I'm going to need you to use your telepathy and help me."

Amelia gave a curt nod and looked out the window. Angel flew off and the tornado guy started another tornado before Alex blasted him. Azazel disappeared but then tried to sneak attack Hank and Alex. The three of them disappeared together in a tangle of body parts.

Amelia was miffed. How convenient –all the girls were out of the fight. There were good reasons –but still. Charles held back Raven purely out of nepotism (however unwanted). Charles didn't want to send Amelia in because of her injury –and he wasn't lying about wanting her as back up. And Moira couldn't go in because she didn't have a mutation –she'd be dead in seconds.

Moira was talking on the radio. "We believe Shaw is trying to detonate some kind of bomb."

Amelia saw as the tornado guy, recovering from Alex's blast, was promptly knocked unconscious again as Erik pulled a hole out of the submarine and made the debris land on him.

Charles was speaking to Erik telepathically but he spoke aloud. "Erik, make for the middle of the vessel. That's the point my mind can't penetrate. We have to assume that's where Shaw is." There was a pause. "That's the nuclear reactor. Disable it." Charles was frustrated now. He started walking. "Erik, you're there. You've reached the void." He was even more frustrated. "What? He's got to be there. He has to be! There's nowhere else he can be. Keep looking." Panic now. "Erik? Erik?" Silence. "He's gone."

Moira was shocked. "What?"

"He's gone into the void! I can't communicate with him there!"

Amelia didn't want to be in the plane anymore. She saw as Sean and Alex landed on the beach. She inched toward the entrance with Raven.

Charles suddenly shouted, "He's back! Erik, whatever you're doing, keep doing it. It's starting to work. It's working! I'm starting to see him, but I can't yet touch his mind."

Amelia saw Angel try to attack Sean and Alex. Alex got her with a blast. Amelia took off running. She couldn't be in the plane anymore. Charles was going to have to deal with Shaw on his own.

Raven called after her but Amelia didn't stop until she reached Sean and Alex. Angel was trying to get up –still trying to fight.

Amelia gave Angel a hard look. "**No more fighting**."

Angel stopped and then headed for the submarine. Amelia followed her and made sure to tell the same thing to tornado guy.

Alex and Sean headed toward the plane and Amelia caught up with them. Raven and a very tired looking Hank were standing around Azazel –he was fighting unconsciousness but looked ready to get up.

Amelia knelt down toward him. "**No more fighting**." Azazel blinked and then disappeared. The recruits looked around. Azazel was with Angel and tornado guy by the submarine.

The recruits stood by the plane and the Hellfire Club stood by the submarine. The two groups were waiting. Waiting to see how exactly this would turn out.

Amelia could hear Charles yelling in the distance. But that stopped being important after a moment. Metal was pulled away from the submarine. Erik was alive.

Shaw's dead body floated and then fell. "Today our fighting stops!" He did it. Erik killed Shaw.

Amelia looked up as Erik descended from the sky.

He was a god.


	15. Chapter 15

**The End of the Beginning**

* * *

><p>Erik landed and Amelia watched him in awe. "Take off your blinders, brothers and sisters. The real enemy is out there." He pointed to the fleets. "I feel their guns moving in the water, their metal targeting us. Americans, Soviets –humans. United in their fear of the unknown. The Neanderthal is running scared, my fellow mutants!" Erik turned his head to look at someone but Amelia kept her eyes glued on him. "Go ahead, Charles. Tell me I'm wrong."<p>

Charles… Charles wouldn't like this… He'd think what Erik wanted was wrong…

Was it?

The missiles from the fleets fired. They would all be dead.

Erik stopped the missiles. He saved them.

And slowly the missiles reversed –aiming for the fleets.

Charles called to Erik. "Erik, you said yourself, we're the better men. This is the time to prove it. There are thousands of men on those ships. Good, honest innocent men! They're just following orders."

Erik froze. Amelia could feel how Charles' words affected him. Charles had said the wrong thing. "I've been at the mercy of men just following orders. Never again."

Erik released the missiles.

"Erik, release them! No!" Charles charged at Erik. They were on the ground. Some of the missiles exploded.

"I don't want to hurt you." Erik elbowed Charles in the face. "Don't make me!" He was on top of Charles. The recruits made as if to brake up the fight. Except Amelia –she stood there. "Stand back!" Erik pushed Hank, Alex, and Sean away with the metal from their belts. Raven was left alone. "Charles, that's enough!" He regained control of the missiles.

"Erik, stop!"

Erik punched Charles and stood to better guide the missiles.

Was this right? The humans wanted them dead and they were just fighting for survival. But was killing them necessary?

Suddenly a gun was being fired.

Amelia turned to look. It was Moira –she was aiming at Erik.

Erik deflected each of the bullets.

This wasn't right… They were friends… Was she trying to kill him?

Charles screamed. Amelia blinked and he was on the floor.

A bullet… Charles had been hit with a bullet…

Erik rushed to Charles and pulled the bullet out. The missiles were forgotten –they exploded. None of the fleets were harmed.

"Charles I'm so sorry." Charles gave a groan. "I said back off!" Amelia blinked. The other recruits had immediately tried to get closer to Charles. Erik looked at Moira. He was livid. He wanted to kill her. "You. You did this."

Moira's dog tags sprang around her throat –choking her.

Amelia didn't think. She just ran. Moira was her friend.

She reached Moira and tried to pry the necklace from her throat. It wouldn't budge.

Amelia distantly heard Charles and turned to look. "Erik. Please. She didn't do this, Erik. You did."

Erik looked at Charles and then he turned to look at Amelia.

He was disappointed with her. And angry.

Erik released Moira's necklace. Moira fell to her knees and gasped for air. Amelia tried her best to help her. Erik and Charles continued to talk. Amelia helped Moira up and they saw as Erik gestured for them to come over.

Moira ran at full speed and Amelia followed hesitantly close behind.

Moira took over Erik's position. "Charles! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She held Charles and Erik got up.

Charles comforted Moira even though it was him that got shot. "It's all right. It's all right."

Amelia remained standing. She looked at Erik. He was facing the other groups of people.

He spoke. "This society won't accept us. We form our own. The humans have played their hand. Now we get ready to play ours. Who's with me?" He held out his hand. He was speaking directly to Raven. "No more hiding."

Amelia had often wondered what life would be like if she abused her power. She had seen the result in Erik when he tried to kill Moira. It would be a life ruled of impulsivity and the aftermath would be devastation. She knew now she couldn't do that.

She couldn't join Erik either. Moira was right: mutant, not mutant, black, white, male, female –it didn't matter. At the end of the day they were all just people. She wasn't a killer.

Raven walked over and kneeled next to Charles.

Charles looked up at her. "You should go with him. It's what you want."

It sounded like Raven was holding back tears. "You promised me you would never read my mind."

"I know. I promised you a great many things, I'm afraid. I'm sorry." He kissed Raven's hand and Raven kissed the top of his head.

Raven addressed Moira. "Take care of him." Raven took Erik's hand and stood up. The leaderless Hellfire Club joined Erik. Raven called out. "And, Beast, never forget: Mutant and proud."

Hank looked away and gave a growl of disgust at Raven's betrayal.

Erik gave a nod to Azazel and the group disappeared.

He was gone.

Hank, Alex, and Sean rushed over.

Moira called to them. "Help me out, come on." She looked a t Charles. "I'm gonna get you to a hospital." Charles tried to get up and gave a grunt.

Hank was worried. "Wait, Charles. Charles, don't move, okay?"

"I won't. Actually…" Charles stammered. "I can't feel my legs."

Moira was disbelieving. "What?"

"I can't feel my legs." He paused. "I can't feel my legs."

* * *

><p>Four weeks later…<p>

It was the weekend of Thanksgiving and Amelia was up in the lab with Hank.

The holiday had gone smoothly enough. Moira and Hank did most of the cooking and they had taught Amelia what they knew. Hank had needed all the help he could get (in the beginning he had had to stop breakfast duty –they had kept finding blue hair in the food. But Hank eventually got the hang of it.)

They looked out the window. Charles was being pushed in his wheelchair (a present from Amelia once she was able to get access to her bank account) by Moira.

Amelia spoke. "Do you think he's going to do it today?"

Hank sighed. "Probably."

Everyone knew Charles was going to send Moira back. It was just a matter of when.

Hank spoke again. "Do you miss him?"

Amelia had told Hank about Erik. He was her closest friend now. And didn't matter if Charles picked it out of mind. Charles had told her some time ago that he had seen her in Erik's mind during when he tried to help Erik with his abilities.

"Sometimes… I miss… I miss how everything was before."

"Yeah. Me too." Hank was still pining after Raven even though he didn't want to admit it. Also, he still hadn't fully accepted the blue fuzzy thing.

Amelia paused. She wasn't sure how to say this. "Hank…" He looked at her. He could hear the seriousness in her voice. "I'm going too."

"What?"

"I don't belong here…"

"Yes you do! You're a mutant! You don't want what Erik wants!"

"I know. But I still don't belong here. I don't want to go about things the way Charles does. If I could have I would have killed Shaw." She gave a lopsided smile. "I didn't even get a code name."

Hank was desperate. "You want a code name? I'll give you a code name! You'll be –"

Amelia cut him off. "It's not about code names. I just –I can't be here. Erik was right –the world isn't going to want us. But the world doesn't want a lot of people." She pulled out the pamphlet she was given outside the market. "What makes us so special that we want equality when the rest of society doesn't have it?"

"What are you going to do?"

"I still have my leave of absence. I need to talk with my parents and then I think I'm going to travel for a while." She smiled at him. "I'm thinking of working in the government or getting into politics. I'm going to change the world."

Hank gave a small smile.

She left the next day.

She wore a green A-line dress, a black wool coat, and she had her pursed strapped to her shoulder. She left everything else behind. Charles was opening a school –maybe a few runaways could use her clothes. Everything could be replaced.

Alex and Sean drove her to the nearest bus station and waited with her.

The bus came and she hugged the boys. Alex was teary eyed. She laughed and Sean gave a reluctant chuckle.

She walked in and took a seat.

Erik had opened her eyes. The world was a messed up place filled with messed up people. She was going to do her best to fix it. Even if it wasn't the way he wanted.

* * *

><p><em>AN: This is the end for now… Depending on the XMFC sequel, I may or may not bring Amelia back. For now she's saving the world. _

_And thank you, thank you, thank you! Thank you to all the lovely people who reviewed, put this story on their alert/ favorites list, and took the time to read it. Getting emails alerting me about this story always made me unreasonably happy. _

_Also –sorry if this didn't turn out the way any of you hoped. I don't care how hot Michael Fassbender is –Amelia could never be a villain. She'd totally make out with him –but she wouldn't actually side with him. I did say she was a pain in his ass…_


End file.
